Britney Harmon
Biography Early Life Britney Harmon is the daughter of a former White House staffer and a catering business owner. Her parents met when her father, Raymond, who owned the catering business was requested to work a formal presidential dinner. In order to ensure that nothing went wrong, Britney's mother, Denise, was assigned to work with her father. While they two made sure that everything went smoothly, they found that they were attracted to each other, and after dessert, Britney's father asked her mother out on a date. She accepted and eventually they got married and a few years later, Britney was born. She would be an only child and grew up seeing her mother work in the White House. Her father taught her to appreciate the spontaneity of life, while her mother taught her to fit it within the confines of work through discipline. She was put into one of the best schools in the DC area. Britney excelled at school and did her work diligently and quickly. It was around this time that she developed a love for being organized and finding more and more efficient ways to do things. Her parents were pleased, but wanted to make sure that their daughter didn't take life too seriously and made sure to enjoy herself and have fun. In order to do this, they put her into the soccer program at her school and Britney found that she truly loved the sport. She got better at the sport, applying her mind in the same way that she did to her studies and other work. Eventually she became the captain of her team and by the time she graduated from the school, when she was ready to go to college, Britney had led her team to more than a few championships. However, her life wasn't completely easy. She lost her father to lung cancer and the death took its toll on the family. Her mother became more of a recluse and Britney became more and more in charge of things around the house and making sure that everything was settled. She didn't mind, viewing it as simple another challenge that she needed to overcome. The Next Phase Progressing through college, Britney graduated in four years from Georgetown University, in Washington, D.C., getting a Bachelor's in Business. From there, she was accepted into New York University at the Stern School of Business, where she got her M.B.A. Shortly after she completed her degree, she got a job as the executive assistant and adviser to Jerry Santiago, the President and CEO of Cadric Enterprises, a large import/export company. Though her position had the word "adviser" in it, it was anything but, and he relegated her to more secretarial duties. Still, the salary was good, and Britney figured that eventually she would have her shot at something with more substance. Over time, she realized that Santiago was fairly inept at running his company and she slowly started to do more and more of his work for him, behind his back. Overlooking Jerry's attempts to court her, despite he himself being married, she put time and effort into the company itself, which he didn't mind either. This gave her the more hands on experience that she was looking for. While she wasn't able to fully save the company, she did raise it enough from the depths it had sunk to to make it attractive to other companies interested in mergers and acquisitions. Isaiah Muir Information Coming Soon Skills and Abilities *'Defense Training:' Britney has been trained by Isaiah Muir in various defensive martial arts and tactics in order to protect herself should anything happen. While she is nowhere near the fighter that Isaiah is, she can more than adequately protect herself. She spars repeatedly with Isaiah Muir. *'Above-Average level Intellect:' Britney possesses an above-average level intellect. He holds multiple degrees, including a Bachelor's in Business from Georgetown University, and a Masters of Business Administration from NYU Stern. *'Multi-lingual:' She speaks with fluency in English, Italian, Mandarin, and German. *'Expert Businessman:' Britney is very apt when it comes to the business world and has displayed a wealth of knowledge on the subject, particularly when it comes to Economics and Macroeconomic theory. As the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, she has to stay up to date on everything that happens in the business world, particularly on subjects that interest Isaiah when it comes to other activities. Category: MirrodinCategory: Females (WH)Category:CiviliansCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Batman Family